


Tales of Alola Orphan

by Freesoul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Legendary Pokemon, Mention of sex, Multi, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freesoul/pseuds/Freesoul
Summary: Ellie is an orphan girl who gets adopted after she was rescued from the plane crash, she is the only survivor of a plane crash.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One: The Very Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.
> 
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses
> 
> Note 2: English is the second langue I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.

A baby girl with silver hair, she has blue eyes, pale skin, she was sleeping peacefully in her mother’s arms whom she was sitting on a chair in the plane along with her husband. It was night and the weather was clouded that looks like a storm about to start.

The woman that held the sleeping baby in her arms has black hair and blue eyes, she has a white fair skin. She wore a beautiful dress, she looked at her husband and looked at him “honey, I am worried about the weather outside.” She told him.  
The man next to her has silver hair and black eyes, he has pale skin and dress in a suit “don’t worry about it, they said it will only be windy.” As soon as the man told that to her wife.  
The pilot lost control as a strong wind hit the plane before a lighting strike the wind causing the plane to fall off the sky as it rolled as it went down before it hit the ground.

The pokemon of the island noticed the plane did crash into ground as they kept away from it as they kept their young ones safe.

Everyone in that plane been killed in the crush except a baby girl that been alive but with a wound on the chest, she was crying. None of the pokemon came at the crush sight except one.  
It was a shiny female lopunny heard the cry of the baby, she rushed through the forest as fast as she could, once she reached the crush sight, she looked to see the fire and broken parts of what used to be a plane, she could hear the baby’s cry closer now as she followed the sound, she found the baby and came closer to baby, she looked at it as she saw how the baby was hurt, she picked the baby up and carried the baby in her arms before she did leave the crash sight.

The shiny female lopunny went back to her burrow and tried to heal the baby seeing the baby was hurt as she saw blood coming from the chest area, she made a makeshift bandage of leave, and she added some wild herbs before she wrapped the makeshift leaf bandage around the chest area, she hoped that the baby made it but the baby looked very weak and wound still keep building.  
The shiny female lopunny decided to take the baby to someone, she knew they will able to help, she carried the baby and left her home, she went up on the mountains as she made sure the baby was still alive once she reached the top, she looked around in the ruins, she made a loud noise calling whoever in mists.

Several legendary appeared as they looked at the rabbit pokemon, she spoke to them at the baby as they don’t like to deal with infant and told her to get rid of it because this will lead the humans to come here looking for it; however, a voice came as the figure appears in mists.  
As it came out, it was Arcus who told the rabbit pokemon to bring the infant closer to it, the god pokemon looked at the baby.

“put it on alter so I can heal it,” Arcus said.

“but Arcus, it can be a very dangerous thing to do, this thing will be the two legs here,” Mewtwo said as it looked at Arcus.

Arcus looked at Mewtwo “the two legs beings will come here to look for whoever still alive or even take their dead bodies back.” It said, “however this little one doesn’t do anything to anyone, it small and weak.” It said as he used healing on the baby as well giving it special gifts and Arcus’s bliss.  
The wound on chest stopped bleeding, it closed up and healed leaving nothing but a scar as well Arcus marks was giving to the baby on the stomach hence of giving Arcus’s bliss to the baby “now the little one is healed and it was given a gift that will be for a great reason.” The god pokemon said, “take the little one but once the others that look like little one but older, give the little one to them.” It added as the rabbit pokemon nodded before she carried the infant and leave the ruins area.

The legendary pokemon were talking to themselves before one of them spoke to Arcus “Arcus, there is a question why did you help the little one instead of leaving it to die?” the legendary asked.  
“This little one was destined to come to us for a reason, the reason will be to make a bond between pokemon and the little’s one kind.” Arcus said as it smiled “have you heard about a mother of all pokemon?” it asked as he looked at them.

A few days later; a group of humans came, they were a rescue team, they came to see if they can find any survivors of the plane crash, they found dead bodies that been burned to a crisp, and some were broken. They were about to leave but stopped when they heard sounds from behind the grass, they were ready to get their pokemon balls out but stopped when they saw.  
A shiny lopunny came to view as it was carrying something in her arms from the look of it, it was an infant, she came closer and carefully before she gently placed the baby on soft grass flat land before she stepped back.  
The rescuers looked at one another before the lady with them stepped closer and carried the baby, she looked the shiny lopunny and said thank you to the pokemon who nodded a little before the pokemon vanish between the long grass.  
The lady took the baby into the medical helicopter before it flew with them to the closet island that has a hospital to check on the baby while the rest were doing the cleanup and after they have done, they left and never came back again so they won't cause those pokemon to attack anyone coming to their island.

\------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the medical helicopter landed down on the helicopter pad on top of the hospital, the baby girl was taken to a room to do check up on the baby girl was fine. the doctors and the nurses in the hospital noticed the markings on the baby girl’s belly but they ignore it thinking it was a birthmark, they were worried about the scar which was odd for a baby this age to have it, they made more tests which came back that the baby was healthy and fine.

After sometimes; the hospital gave the baby girl to the orphanage since the baby has no family to take her back. The baby stayed in an orphanage for four months until the day of adoption came. Families came to adopt orphan children.

A rich family from one of Alola region came to orphanage after they learned the orphanage have what they requested, they came and did all the paper works as well naming the baby girl by Ellie and given her the family name. The family took her back to their home so her oldest adopt siblings meeting baby Ellie.

Several years later; Ellie was now six years old, it was still odd to see the pokemon following Ellie around even the family trusted pokemon that was a furfrou was following Ellie around along wild pokemon too, this was happening from day one that Ellie came to the house six years ago.

Ellie was playing with wild pokemon who small ones are as well she was playing with the family’s furfrou that his name was Lord. Ellie giggled as she ran “Let's race Lord.” She said as she followed with the family’s furfrou and other small pokemon.

Ellie was living a happy life however when Ellie turned 11 years old that when the troubles start with her as well causing her family to be on the edge. pokemon started to attack Ellie's Adopt family without any reason. One night as Ellie was sleeping in her bedroom, a pokemon able to get inside Ellie’s bedroom from the window this cause Lord to bark warning the family that something was in the house as Ellie’s adopted parents, the servants as well Ellie’s older adopt siblings rushed in her bedroom to see a wild Minccino was humping sleeping Ellie between her legs even she was still wearing her pajamas that didn’t stop Minccino from humping the sleeping girl’s covered pussy.

Ellie’s adopt mother yelled at the pokemon as well servants chased the wild pokemon out. Ellie woke up from the yelling as she was scared however this was not the only incident, there was another one it happened when Ellie turned 12.  
Lord the family furfrou was started to act off like he started to hump any place that Ellie sat on been leaning against it, Lord was found humping the girl’s clothes this made the family trying the furfrou and keep the dog pokemon outside who started to act even crazier and he wanted to go after Ellie.

One day when Ellie started her period, the family’s furfrou went into a frenzy and started to tag on the rope as he was trying to get free at that time; Ellie was sitting at the garden with her mother but her mother went inside the house after she ended up taking in the phone, her eyes kept on where Ellie was sitting that till she saw the furfrou of the family ran toward Ellie at full speed after he was able to get free, the dog pokemon was in a frenzy as he pushed Ellie down.

Ellie was cried as she tried to push the dog pokemon off her but the dog pokemon didn’t want to get off as he started to hump her leg awhile holding her down. Ellie cried and called her adopted mother.  
“Mommy helps me, stop it, Lord, get off me,” Ellie said as she pushed the dog Pokémon off her again the more she did that, the more he tried to get good position closer to her pussy to hump her.

Ellie’s adopt mother dropped the phone and ran outside “bad dog, Lord.” She said, “get off her right now.” She ordered the dog pokemon.  
When he didn’t listen, Ellie’s adopt mother tagged the collar back; and she pulled the dog pokemon off the pure girl. Ellie was in tears as she watched her mother struggling to get the dog pokemon off her.  
Ellie’s adoptive mother has no choice but to put herself between the dog pokemon and her adopted daughter; and she ended up getting pushed down by the dog pokemon. She tried to push Ellie away “go, Ellie, run.” She told Ellie.

Ellie watched in horror as her mother forced down by the dog pokemon “hurry Ellie.” She tried to get the girl to move but she knew she was scared; she was turned so she was on four and pushed Ellie one more time causing Ellie to ran into the house closing the glass door and hide under the desk, she heard her adopt mother yelling as sounds of clothes were torn.

Ellie was scared that the dog pokemon will hurt her mother as she got to window and from behind the curtains, she saw the family’s furfrou was raping her adopted mother who no longer able to move at all as the pokemon mounted her mother from the back that was the beginning of Ellie’s pain.

Two weeks later and after her adopted mother got rape by the family’s furfrou, she was forced to stay in her bedroom most of the time before finally she was called downstairs.

Ellie went to the living room to see her adopted family were all down; she adopted parents and adopted siblings, her adoptive mother didn’t look at her at all. Ellie looked down before her adopted father talked to her.

“look Ellie we decide it’s better you leave the house.” Her adopt father said. 

“where I will go, dad?” Ellie asked as she looked at the man, she already knew she didn’t look like any of them because of her eyes color, her hair color as well her skin tone which was pale.  
“We got a house for you, it smaller, yes but you will be a perfect place for you, there will be a babysitter to take care of you and your needs also you will be homeschooled.” The adopted father said “as we speak...the maids are packing your things and you will leave as soon as your bags are in the truck, the farmer of the mansion will take you to your new place.” he added.

“dad, can I come to visit?” Ellie asked.  
The man sighed “you can come to visit when we send the driver to pick you up, don’t come on your own.” He told her. It was clear to Ellie that she was kicked up from the home she grew up in.

After that Ellie was on her way to her new house which was by the beach, the house was beautiful one even it’s way smaller than the mansion. When the truck stopped; Ellie came out the truck as the gardener and the maid were busy to get Ellie’s things outside awhile they talked to Ellie’s babysitter who has an Espeon sitting on her shoulder. Ellie was told by the babysitter to go and looked around.

Ellie went and looked around outside the house when she has done, she went inside the house and looked around and found the place was beautiful even it’s smaller than her old home. There were a living room and kitchen area with a dining table in the middle. There were also three doors as well glass door that connect small garden area. Ellie noticed there were two boxes on the coffee table in the middle of the living room; one was big and the other was small.

Ellie blinked before she felt a hand on her shoulder, Ellie looked to see the redhead babysitter “I…” she blushed.  
“Hi Ellie, I am Amber, I am your babysitter and your caretaker, welcome to your new home.” The redhead said in beautiful.  
“But why.” Ellie said “why you be so nice to me?” she asked as her tears started to fall “everyone back at home was mean to me.” She added.  
“Hey it’s ok, you don’t need to feel sad, Ellie,” Amber said as she looked at the younger girl.  
Ellie looked at Amber as she noticed her eyes but said nothing. Something was moving from the bigger box. Ellie looked at it “is something in that box?” she asked.  
“Why don’t you open it up and see.” Amber smiled as she looked at Ellie.  
Ellie nodded as she went to that box, she started to remove the cover as she looked to see a pokemon, it was a shiny Eevee, the shiny Eevee looked at Ellie and made a happy noise before it jumped on her open arms, she caught it and looked at it.

The young male shiny Eevee made a happy noise before he nuzzled her it made Ellie giggled. Amber smiled seeing that Ellie started to feel happy ‘it was a good thing that they bring an Eevee to be her companion even they kicked her out the home she knew.’ She thought.  
Ellie looked at the Eevee and pet him gently on her head rubbing the pokemon’s behind the ear, he made a happy noise as Ellie smiled, she looked at Amber “can I give him a name?” she asked.  
Amber smiled and nodded “you can but first you need to catch him with a poke ball.” She said as she looked at Ellie.  
Ellie looked at the small box and opened it up to see a Pokeball after Amber told Ellie how to use a poke ball and how to capture a pokemon. Ellie held the poke ball for the shiny Eevee, once he touched it with his forehead, he went inside the poke ball and was captured. Ellie then called him out.  
Ellie smiled and looked at her first pokemon “well since we will be together, I need to give you a nickname.” She said as Ellie was thinking as she looked at the Eevee “what I should name you, it needs to be a special and good name.” she wondered.

Ellie then smiled as she knew what she will name her first pokemon “I will call you Aki.” She said as she looked at shiny Eevee “what you think of that.” She kneeled before him.

“vee.” The pokemon made a happy noise as he nuzzled Ellie's hand as Ellie held it out.

Chapter Two Next……

If you like to join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link of it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


	2. Chapter Two: Deciding and Ellie’s Second Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in the Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.
> 
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses
> 
> Note 2: English is the second langue I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.

It been several weeks since Ellie moved in the new house, Ellie was in her new bedroom as she did tie her things. Ellie found out that her life was better in the house as well she started to do some chores in the house as well helping in making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, sometimes they go outside or ordered foods that happened when Amber and Ellie don’t want to make food. 

Amber let Ellie do things like normal girls her age even go out to shop or get things for her pokemon. Ellie and Amber started to get to know each other and learn more things about each other. Ellie found out that Amber was blind however with her Pokémon, she was able to see.  
One evening and after dinner along with her babysitter and their Pokémon. Ellie and Amber were watching a movie or more of Ellie watching it since it was a movie for children once the movie ended.  
Amber looked at Ellie “it’s your bedtime, Ellie.” She said.

Ellie nodded “ok Amber, goodnight.” She said as she stood up.  
Amber smiled “goodnight kiddo.” She said as she watched the girl going to her bedroom then back to the bathroom as She started to prepare to bed once she done, she was laying on the bed reading a book awhile Aki was sleeping next to her on the bed. Ellie was stroking her Pokémon fur.

Ellie yawned as she got sleepy, she marked the page where she reached it, she closed the book and put it on the bed stand. Ellie then pulled the blanket up as she snuggled with Aki.

The next morning; it was raining when Ellie woke up, she tied her bed and changed her clothes, Ellie then she came out of the bedroom followed by Aki, she looked to see Amber was already up.  
“morning Amber.” Ellie said as she came and helped Amber in making breakfast. Once they have done, they had breakfast and the cleaned up, Ellie was sitting on the couch as she was playing with Aki, she remembered last night when she was passing the door of Amber’s bedroom, she heard something, she blushed as she heard a moan as she passed by. Ellie said nothing as she did put food for the Pokémon to eat.

After breakfast and the cleaning; Amber got back in her bedroom as she has work to do, she told Ellie to have fun on her own as she was doing some work she has, Ellie nodded as she sat on the couch and watch the telly however nothing was interesting for Ellie as she was sitting on couch awhile she brushed Aki’s fur, she never paid much attention to the telly even it was showing a program about the champion of all-region and how their fans react around them.  
Ellie looked at the telly and saw the champion of Sinnoh region and how the fans around the young man, all the girls and even the guys acting crazy and wanting to talk to the champion or take a picture for him, get a sign of image or shake a hand with him. Ellie sighed before she took the telly remote and switched it off.

Ellie sighed as she looked at Aki, Aki looked at Ellie “vee?” he said.  
Ellie smiled and she hugged him “you are so cute Aki.” She said as she stroked his ear. Aki made a happy noise as he enjoyed Ellie’s treatment, Ellie giggled as she sat him on the couch “come Aki lets go out for a walk.” She told him.

Ellie stood up as she went to the door, she took her keys, her cell phone, and her wallet. Ellie and Aki left the house and walked around after a little walk and played together. Ellie looked at Aki “Aki, how about we have malasada?” she asked him.  
Aki made a happy noise as he meant yes for the treat that Ellie will get for him. Ellie smiled as she and Aki headed to the nearest Malasada Restaurant, once they reached the restaurant, they both entered it, Ellie went to the counter and ordered two sweet malasada once Ellie got the order, she and her eevee sat down.

Ellie placed one of the plates that have sweet malasada before Aki and one for herself before they started to eat it together. Ellie smiled as she and Aki have the same likings, which was odd, they both like sweet malasada, spiced malasada, and sour malasada. After they enjoyed the sweet malasada, they both left the restaurant.

Ellie passed by a playground as she watched two trainers were having a Pokémon battle, she came closer and watched them; one of them has an eevee and able to defeat a Pokémon. Aki watched as the trainer’s eevee able to defeat the other trainer’s Pokémon easily.

Ellie watched Pokémon battle with great interest, and she felt it was something she wanted to do, she looked at Aki “Aki.” She called her Pokémon “what you think seeing a pokemon battle?” she asked. Aki was watching then he looked at Ellie when she called his name.

“do you think you can battle another Pokemon?” Ellie asked.

Aki nodded and made an agreement noise this made Ellie smiled “well if you think you can, we do that.” Ellie said as she smiled “let's go home.” She added as she and her Eevee went back home but before that, she passed by a bookstore and brought some books for trainers and pokemon and their types and about pokemon battles. After she brought the books, she headed back home with her pokemon.

\-------------------------------

a week or so passed; Ellie was in her bedroom, she was sitting on a chair on her desk, she was reading the last book she brought earlier as well she was battling several trainers, she won several battles but lose a few which the reason was clear why, she laid on the bed as she was staring on the ceiling, next to her Aki was curled in ball. Ellie stroked his fur as she was thinking.  
‘I need to start getting more pokemon to join my team if I am going to go for Alola pokemon challenge.’ She thought as she looked at Aki ‘Aki is good pokemon but him alone I won't able to win any battle against other trainers.’ She sat up as she got out of bed, she went to the window and looked outside.  
There was a knock against the door “Ellie, are you ok?” she asked.  
“I am fine, Amber.” Ellie called out as she looked at the window “I need to look and find pokemon but would they join me in the journey.” She wondered to herself.

The next day; Ellie about to go and visit her family but a phone call came and Ellie answered it, it was a short call from her father telling her not to come and visit them before he hanged up. Ellie was upset as she then went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.  
Amber called Ellie to have a meal with her but Ellie declined as she didn’t want to talk or anything else. Ellie decided to prepare for the journey to go for Alola Pokemon challenge and became a champion.

And the next few days; she was getting ready for it, she brought poke balls, few potions and put them in her pack bag along with set of clean clothes, a sleeping bag, and other things that were needed to go for the journey. Once Ellie was done, she went outside for a walk, she didn’t notice or heard Amber when she came back from outside as Ellie was thinking, Aki was sitting on her head.  
Ellie kept some poke balls in case she came across a pokemon, she will need to get one in her team before she started. Ellie heard a noise, she stopped and looked around, she blinked as she saw nothing. Ellie looked up “Aki, you did hear it?” she asked.  
Aki’s ears moved as he heard a noise, he looked around and nodded “vee, vee.” He said.  
Ellie looked at him “it might be a rattata.” She said.  
Aki made noise as if Ellie understood it, she shook her head “I am not catching a rattata.” She said as she started to walk again, she then heard a pokemon cry. Ellie looked to see a two rattata was bullying a cottonee however it was different from the others, it was a shiny one.

Ellie saw that “hey leave it alone you two menaces.” She called out as she ran to them “Aki be ready in case we battle them.” She told her pokemon who nodded.

Ellie stopped few steps away from them “get off it or else.” She called out as she looked at Aki, Aki looked at Ellie and took a battle stand. The two rattata were looking at Ellie before they kept bullying cottonee.

“Aki use Swift on them and then bite on one of them then the hit the other with iron tail.” Ellie told her pokemon.

Aki used swift as a rain of stars hit the two rattata, Aki used bite move on rattata and used the iron tail the other one. Both the pokemon ran off leaving the shiny cottonee, Ellie went to it and kneeled down, she took it on her arms before she stood up “Aki we need to get it to pokemon center.” She said.  
Aki nodded as he came to Ellie then jumped on, he was on her head like he always does, Ellie was wearing a hat, she looked at him then she ran to the closet pokemon center, she went to nurse Joey “it needed help, two tattata were hurting it.” She told nurse Joey who nodded as she took the hurt pokemon inside the room.  
After some time; nurse Joey came with shiny cottonee “she is fine now.” She said as she handed the pokemon to Ellie, Ellie carried it gently before she thanked nurse Joey before she left.  
Ellie went to near wild area and looked at the pokemon, she set it down and stepped back “you are free to go.” She told the shiny pokemon.  
The pokemon looked around before it stepped away and snuggled close to Ellie’s leg, Ellie looked at her “what is the matter, you are free to go.” She told the pokemon who hide its face and shivered.  
Ellie felt fear from pokemon, Ellie felt sad for the Pokémon before she bowed a bit then hugged the Pokémon, she straight up as she looked at the Pokémon “you scared, I feel that from you.” She said.  
The shiny Pokémon nodded as it started to tear up, Ellie petted her “there… there it’s ok.” She said as she smoothed the scared Pokémon.

“say would you like to come with me?” Ellie asked, “you can stay with me and join my team if you want.” She added.  
The shiny cottonee looked her and blinked her tears before she nodded as she floated off Ellie’s arms, Ellie took out a poke ball and pointed it at the shiny cottonee.

The shiny cottonee poked it with it’s leafy hand before it glowed and went inside the Pokémon, it shook once before it stopped which mean it was capture and became one of Ellie’s Pokémon team. Ellie smiled “lets go home.” She said as she put the pokeball that has shiny cottonee on her belt before she went back home.

Ellie was humming a tune as she was making a homemade dinner for herself and Amber and around her floating her shiny cottonee. Amber came from her bedroom as she was in bathrobe and has Nona on her shoulder.

“it smells good.” Amber said as she came close to Ellie.  
Ellie smiled “thanks.” She said as she started to add spices on it.  
“Also, what is that cottonee doing here?” Amber asked.  
“oh she is my new Pokémon, her name is Fluffy.” Ellie answered as she smiled.  
“Fluffy?” Amber asked.  
“yes Fluffy.” Ellie answered.

“good you caught your first Pokémon.” Amber said as she watched the two shiny Pokémon playing together before Ellie finished the cooking and she already set the table then she placed three plates that has Pokémon food on it.

After dinner and cleaned up; Amber and Ellie sat down to watch some series on telly; both Ellie’s Pokémon were sleepy as they yawned, Ellie yawned as well.  
“well, it’s bedtime for Ellie.” Amber said.  
Ellie nodded as she got up “I will head to bed, night.” She said as she went to her bedroom along with Aki and Fluffy, she closed the door once her Pokémon were on the poke bed which was big for both Pokémon to sleep on it, Ellie wore her pajama, she already brush her teeth, she laid on the bed and as soon as her head rested on her pillow, she has fallen asleep.

Next morning….

Ellie was taking a walk after breakfast, she ended up facing a trainer who challenges her, Ellie accepted a challenge, it was an easy win for Ellie seeing the other trainer using a water Pokémon.  
“come out Wingull.” The trainer called out as the bird looking Pokémon came out it.  
Ellie smiled as she took out Fluffy’s ball “Fluffy come out.” She called out.  
“use water gun.” The boy said.  
a shiny cottonee came out of the poke ball “Fluffy dodge it and use razor leaf.” She said.  
The shiny cottonee dodged the water gun then used razor leaf which directly hit wingull who fainted, the boy called her Pokémon out before he called another wingull and ordered it to attack the shiny cottonee, Ellie told her Pokémon to dodge before telling her to use rozar leaf and knocked the second wingull out. The boy doesn’t have poke dollar instead he gave her a sunstone that Ellie accepted and put in her bag. 

Ellie called Fluffy back her poke ball before she started to walk again, she passed by a store and saw a flyer, she came closer it was about the Alola pokemon challenge, she took the address to go and register to it. Ellie went to the building to where she can register for the Alola Pokémon challenge and lucky for her, she already has the ID she needed to register, she went to the woman at the desk.   
The woman smiled “hi dear, what can I do for you?” she asked.  
Ellie told her about wanting to go for the challenge and given the woman the ID and how many Pokémon she already has once it was done, Ellie became a challenger to go for Alola Pokémon challenge.

After the register was complete, the woman returned Ellie’s ID and gave her a guidebook about the Pokémon challenge and the trail will go through as well the rules. Ellie took her ID and the guidebook before she returned home.

\-------------------------------------------

Ellie was reading the guidebook when she has done, she opened the telly to relax, she looked at the screen to see the interview with champions of different regions, Ellie watched the show before she turned off and went to sleep.

Amber came back from outside as she brought Pizza for dinner, she noticed the house was quiet and dark. She went to check on Ellie with help on Nona, she opened the door. Nona saw Ellie was on the bed and sounded sleeping and told that to Amber.

Amber nodded “well let us leave Ellie sleeping.” She told Nona. With that Amber and her pokemon went back to the living room and closed Ellie’s bedroom door. She had dinner before she took a job on her phone.

Next Chapter….

If you like to join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link of it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


	3. Chapter Three: Growing Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.
> 
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses
> 
> Note 2: English is the second langue I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.

Ellie left early every morning to train with Aki and Fluffy, she decided to go it before started the challenge which will be a few weeks from now. Ellie looked at Aki “Aki, use swift and hit that pole there.” She told her starter Pokémon, then she looked at Fluffy “Fluffy use razor leaf and the pole.” She told the shiny cottonee.

Ellie watched both Pokémon obeyed her orders before called another different move for each Pokémon. Ellie was not aware of Pokémon who was watching them at first then she blinked, she looked to the side to see a Pikachu was peaking from behind the long grass before it didn’t come any closer ‘it’s a wild one.’ She thought as she then paid attention to her team.  
Two hours later; Ellie sat down as she gave her two Pokémon water and some snacks then she let the rest. Ellie was about to take a bite from her snack but stopped to see the same Pikachu from earlier was near the rock. Ellie smiled “hey, would like some?” she asked as she cut a bit of her snack and offered it the wild Pikachu, she put it on edge of the log.

“Pika.” The wild Pikachu came closer and slowly before it took the piece of snack and started to eat it. Ellie looked at seeing the Pikachu was male by the looking of its tail. The electric mouse looked at Ellie, Ellie smiled and offered him another piece which it took it from her hand.

After resting; Ellie called Aki and Fluffy to start training for another hour before she has done with training, she held out both her poke balls and called both Aki and Fluffy back to their poke balls before she put them on her belt. Ellie looked at the wild Pikachu “bye-bye.” She said and turned to start walking to her home.

“Pika?” the yellow electric mouse looked at Ellie and took steps towards her before it stood on his hind feet.

Ellie stopped and turned to look at him “what’s wrong?” she asked him as she kneeled.

“Pika, Pika…” it said as it looked at the two poke balls on Ellie’s belt.

Ellie looked at him and her poke balls and she understood “you want to join my team?” she asked him.  
The Pokémon nodded as it looked at Ellie and waited for her to say something, Ellie took out a poke ball and held it out for the male Pikachu, It touched it with its paw before he went inside the poke ball, it took merely moment before he was captured.

Ellie smiled before she let him out “welcome to my team, now what should I call you.” She looked at him then she came out with a name that suited him well “I will call you lightning.” She added.

“Pika.” Lightning said as it made a happy noise as Ellie rubbed his cheek which clearly the Pikachu liked to be rub on his cheek. Ellie smiled as she held the Pokémon ball “Lightning return.” She said as she called her newest Pokémon out before she put the poke ball on her belt and then she went back home.

\--------------------------------------------------

Hours later; Ellie turned from outside and she had breakfast on her own, she found out that her babysitter Amber was out. Ellie sat on the couch after she went inside her bedroom and took out her Nintendo switch console, she was sitting on the couch as Ellie’s three Pokémon; Aki, Fluffy, and Lightning were playing around. Ellie looked at them and smiled.

Amber came back home with Nona with her “I am home.” She called out.

“welcome back Amber.” Ellie said, “how was your day?” she asked as she paused the game and saw Amber with Nona walking on the floor and went on the kitchen counter.

“It was fine.” Amber answered as she looked at Ellie with her unseen eyes “how was your day?” she asked.  
“was ok, I did train with Aki and Fluffy.” Ellie answered, “also I get a new friend to join my team” She added.  
“a new friend?” Amber asked.  
“Pika.” The yellow electric mouse made a noise and he came closer to the redhead woman, he looked at Ellie’s babysitter.  
Amber smiled “seemed you gaining more Pokémon in your team.” She said.  
“well I want to be a Pokémon trainer,” Ellie said as she petted her three Pokémon.  
Amber looked at her and smiled, Ellie still didn’t tell Amber about going to the challenges of the islands yet.

Later that day and after dinner; Ellie and Amber were sitting on the couch before a phone call came for Amber, Amber looked at the caller on the screen of her cell phone before she looked at Ellie “I need to get this call Ellie, but when your bedtime comes around, go to bed.” She said.

Ellie yawned “I will turn early tonight.” With that, she switched the telly off and before she went to the bathroom to her bedroom, Amber went to her own bedroom with Nona and closed the door behind her.

Ellie came out with a new set of clothes to take shower, she warmed the water as she took off her clothes from earlier and put them in the basket where she put the dirty clothes in it, she got into the water, the warm water was nice as she started to shampooed her hair and scrubbed her body after the shower and dried her hair and herself, Ellie she brushed her teeth and then she went to bed. Ellie laid down on the bed, she looked at three poke balls that have her three Pokémon in them, she smiled as she closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

The next morning again Ellie was up early, she made her own breakfast and her Pokémon, after breakfast; Ellie cleaned up, after she has done that, she got her three Pokémon back in their Pokémon balls and hanged her Pokémon poke balls on her belt. Ellie made sure she has her Id, her wallet, her keys, and her cell phone. Ellie picked up the bag she took when she trained with her Pokémon before she left and closed the door behind her.

Ellie was training with her Pokémon again to make them improve as well took a few challenges of trainers who came to challenge her and Ellie won them. 

Ellie didn’t know that someone was watching, the lady wearing sunglasses, summer dress, sandals, and a summer hat. The lady watched Ellie with a smile before she got a call from her cell phone.  
Ellie went to the Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon once she did that, she took them for masala treats before she went to the TMs shop as she was unaware that she will meet new friends.

A Galar airline plane landed at Ula’ula Island airport; the passengers came out of that plane to enjoy their vacation after they went through checkups and collected their bags, everyone went to on their own way.

A group of three; a mother, a daughter, and a son came out of the airport, the mother has light brown hair and purple eyes, she has white fair skin, the daughter has blonde hair and blue eyes and white fair skin. The son has black hair and brown eyes. He has a bit darker tan skin. The mother, the daughter, and the son were wearing clothes fit for Alola summer weather.

The Family of the three found a taxi to take them to the hotel, on their way to the hotel; they passed a girl with silver hair who was walked on the sidewalk before they reached the hotel and the taxi stopped there. The family of three went outside the taxi and took their bags and paid the driver who they entered the hotel after they checked for the suite before they took the lift up to the floor where their suite and the young man took the bags to their suite.

\-----------------------------------

Ellie was giggling at what Amber told her which happened with Amber before she became Ellie’s babysitter. Ellie was petting the Eevee who was sleeping on her lap “well that sounded fun.” She said as she was snuggling against Amber who cuddled Ellie.

“you say that.” Amber smiled.

Ellie yawned as she was clearly sleepy “well, what else did happen after that?” She asked.  
“nothing the guy just sweat over it and started to apologize.” Amber said as she looked at Ellie “it’s time to go to bed for you.” She added.  
Ellie yawned as she snuggled, she was sleepy, her head rested on Amber’s left breast, and looked very relax “ok.” She said as she got up, she yawned as she went to her bedroom and laid on the bed, she has fallen asleep as soon as she rested her head on the pillow.  
Amber went to her bedroom and prepared for bed, her cell phone rang and it was another job and she took it, being a sex operator of the phone lots of people called her as she was a popular one in the company and lots of customers called her for her service.  
An hour later or so and after she ended the call and took her payment, she went to check-in Ellie with Nona being her Pokémon eye, Nona told her that Ellie was sleeping on the bed, she nodded and gently close the door before she went to the bedroom along with her eye Pokémon and went bed.

Next Chapter….

If you like to join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link of it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z

\------------------------

IMPORTANT NOTE: Hi all I want to warn you about something, my account Freesoul296 at FFdotnet been hacked and stolen from me, I tried to get it using the E-mail but it didn't work so I contacted the staff via e-mail the staff and asked for their help.


	4. Chapter Four: New Pokémon and New friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is an orphan girl who gets adopted after she was rescued from the plane crash, she is the only survivor of a plane crash.

Ellie was getting ready to go out training, she looked to see Amber sitting on the couch next to her was sitting her seeing Pokémon Nona “Amber, I am going out.” She told the redhead.  
“alright Ellie, take care,” Amber said as she smiled.  
Ellie nodded as she picked up her things and left the house closing the door behind her leaving Amber alone with Nona as she headed to beach training.  
Amber looked at Nona “well I made my decision to go through the islands challenges.” She said, “we will leave when the challenges start.” She added.  
[what about Ellie?] Nona asked.

“I will talk to Ellie about it and see what she will say,” Amber said as she took the bottle of water and took a sip as she enjoyed the day relaxing and listening to music on the radio.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Once Ellie reached the beach, she let all her three Pokémon out of their poke balls so she and they started their training. Ellie looked at Aki, Fluffy, and Lightning.  
“Aki use iron trail on that pole,” Ellie said as she looked at Aki, she smiled at Aki did obey her order. Ellie then looked at Fluffy and told her to use swift then followed it with razor leaf move and the Pokémon did what she ordered.

Ellie looked at lightning “Lightning what can you do?” she asked him “show me what you can do.” She told, “and hit hat pole.” She added.  
The yellow electric mouse nodded “Pika.” He said before he used a quick attack and followed it with a thunderbolt. Ellie smiled and nodded “show more.” She told him.  
The yellow Pokémon nodded before he used iron tail and followed it with thunder. Ellie nodded “that’s good, you already know four movies; quick attack, thunderbolt, Iron tail, and thunder.” She said.  
The training went two hours before Ellie called out her Pokémon to stop and it was a break time for them. Ellie then gave her Pokémon water and snacks as she sat down under shade with her Pokémon, she then felt something, a feeling that something or someone needed help. Ellie stood up; this made her Pokémon looked at her.  
Ellie looked at them “something is wrong.” She told them as she held the poke balls and called her Pokémon in, she then hanged the poke balls on her belt before she picked her bag and started to run, she ran on the beach then she stopped, she looked around then went closer to the water there she saw a Pokémon hanging on rock; and half of it was on the water, it looked hurt and it was a Buizel which was odd to see this type of the Pokémon here in Alola region.  
Ellie reached up to touch it but stopped when the Pokémon opened its eyes and he was scared “hey, easy, I am not going to hurt you.” She smiled gently as she looked at Pokémon “let me help you.” She said as the Pokémon nodded to her after some time. Ellie reached up and carried it in her arms, she then ran to the Pokémon center.

On her way to the Pokémon center; Amber was told by Nona that Ellie was running fast toward the Pokémon center, Amber looked at her “maybe one her Pokémon get hurt and she went to get it healed.” She told Nona “Ellie will handle it, it’s her team and she has to deal with that.” She added before she and Nona headed to the shopping area.

\---------------------------

Once Ellie reached the Pokémon center and called for help, Nurse Joy came and took the Pokémon inside and put in the machine to heal, she then looked at Ellie who was worried and talked with Ellie about the Pokémon she brought. Ellie told Nurse Joy how she found the pokemon, she nodded and went inside, after a few hours.

The Buizel woke up but it growled at Nurse Joy and showed its teeth to her clearly it was angry, the Buizel struggled to get free, Ellie saw it from behind the glass as nurse Joy tired to hold it down. Ellie went inside the room.  
“Easy there, calm down, they won’t hurt you.” Ellie spoke to Buizel as she reached to pet him but stopped as she looked at him ‘he is so angry like someone did hurt him.’ She thought ‘could it be he….’ She then reached to touch him “it’s ok, no one will hurt you, you will be fine.” She gently placed her hand on its head, oddly the Pokémon let her as he eyed her, he was oddly calm as he looked at Ellie.  
Nurse Joy was surprised that Ellie managed to calm the Pokémon down even it’s dangerous for a girl of her age to do such a thing. Nurse Joy looked at Ellie “you really know to calm it down.” She said.  
“he is just scared and confuse,” Ellie said as she was petting the Pokémon one more time before she let herself and let nurse Joy working on the injured Pokémon.  
Ellie sat on a chair as she was wondering how did the Buizel come here since that type of Pokémon is not a native Pokémon in the Alola region ‘he must be someone Pokémon or he just came here by cargo ship or something.’ She thought ‘but if he has a trainer, would be his trainer looking for him or at least be the one who takes him here to be healed.’ She blinked ‘something is not correct.’ She looked at the Pokémon to see him very wary of nurse Joy yet he let the nurse helped him.  
An hour later; nurse Joy came out as she looked at Ellie who stood up “he will be fine, I healed his wounds but for some reason, he doesn’t want to be around human too much.” She said.  
“someone or a Pokémon did hurt him,” Ellie said.  
“I don’t think it’s a Pokémon, it’s a person who did that to him.” nurse Joy said, “it is a possibility that it’s his trainer who did that to him.” She added.  
“How could someone do this to their own Pokémon,” Ellie said as her tone was sad.  
Nurse Joy sighed before she placed a hand on Ellie’s shoulder “there are horrible trainers who do hurt them Pokémon for many reasons but mostly because they see their Pokémon as weak compare to the rest of his team.” She added, “anyway I will keep him here to make sure he was fine, follow me so I can take your information to connect you in case his trainer shows up.” She told her before she walked with Ellie to the front desk.

Ellie nodded as she followed nurse Joy to the front desk, after nurse Joy took Ellie’s name and number, Ellie left the Pokémon center. She was heading home when a black-haired teenage boy with brown eyes and dark tan called out “Hey kiddo.” The teenage boy called her.

Ellie stopped and turned to look at him “hi.” She said.  
“my name is Rex, I see you have poke balls, are you a trainer?” Rex asked.  
Ellie nodded “I am.” She said as she looked to see two girls coming behind Rex, they smiled at her. Ellie smiled back at them and nodded to them.  
Rex smiled “cool, I would like to have a Pokémon battle with you.” He said.  
Ellie smiled “go on.” She said.  
“well we will two vs two Pokémon, winner decide to do or take from the loser,” Rex said.  
Ellie was thinking “before I agree for Pokémon battle.” She said “if you win what you will do?” she asked.  
“I do as I please with you include dating you.” Rex said, “same goes for my sisters who will each have a battle of 2 vs 2 pokemon.” He added.  
“very well.” Ellie said as she looked at them “and if I win I get to do anything right?” she asked.  
The three nodded and smiled. Ellie was thinking for a moment before she nodded “ok let's start.” She said.  
The first one was the blonde young woman with blue eyes, she was appeared older than Ellie and her name was Velvet “ok lets started.” The blonde said as she looked at the silver-haired girl.  
Ellie smiled “let's go.” She said.  
Velvet threw her first poke ball “come out Simipour.” She called out.  
Ellie took out her poke ball “come out Fluffy.” She called out her Pokémon.  
And the battle started; it didn’t last long before Ellie defeated both Velvet’s Pokémon, next was Rex’s other older sister and she was also defeated by Ellie.   
Ellie healed her Pokémon before she looked at Rex who took his spot and looked at Ellie. Ellie stood up and called both her Pokémon. Rex looked at Ellie “it's my turn now, lets get this battle.” He said.  
Ellie grinned “let's go then.” She said as she took her spot opposite to Rex, the two stood facing one another before.  
Rex took out his poke ball “Charmeleon come out.” He called out.  
‘he is thinking I am going to use Fluffy again, but he is wrong.’ She thought as she took out a poke ball “come out Draco.” She called out as dratini came out.

Rex blinked for a moment “Charmeleon use Slash.” He said, “and follow it with Flamethrower.” He added as his Pokémon attacked Ellie’s Pokémon.  
Ellie smiled “Draco dodge and used dragon tail.” She said as her Pokémon obeyed her, he dodged both the attack and then aim its tail at the Charmeleon and hit the Pokémon.  
Rex looked at his Pokémon “get back on your feet and use Metal Claw.” He said.

Ellie looked at Draco “moved to the left and headbutt Charmeleon.” She told her Pokémon who moved out the way this went by for half an hour before the battle ended with Ellie called Draco to use the waterfall on Rex’s Charmeleon who used fire punch which ended by Rex’s Pokémon get knocked out.

Rex called his Charmeleon back to its ball before he took out another ball “froakie I am counting on you.” He said as his Pokémon came out. Ellie smiled before the round started.

Rex looked at his Pokémon “Froakie use water pulse on dratini.” He said, “then Pound.” He added.  
“Draco move away from attack then use Thunderbolt on Froaki.” She said as her dragon-type Pokémon obeyed her moving out of the way of water pulse then use Thunderbolt on Rex’s Pokémon.  
The Thunderbolt hit Rex’s Froaki who was about to use Pound on Ellie’s dratini, Rex’s froaki got Paralyzed.

“Draco use dragon pulse on froakie and knock it out for good,” Ellie said as her pokemon nodded before he used dragon pulse on the paralyzed froakie and knocked it out.  
“oh shit.” Rex watched as his Pokémon unable to move then got hit by one last move from Ellie’s dratini.  
The battle was over with Ellie winning as she smiled and hugged her Pokémon, she then used a potion and returned it to its poke ball.  
“I cannot believe he lost to the little girl.” Velvet said as she looked at her sister.  
“oh well here is go a date with a cute girl.” Rex’s other sister said.  
Rex called his out cold pokemon to its poke ball “I lost.” He sighed as he looked at the young girl then he walked to her “well you won.” He said.  
“yep.” Ellie beamed.  
“since you are the winner, what you decide to do to all of us who lose,” Rex said as he looked at the little girl.  
Ellie was thinking for a moment “let us hang out.” She said, “there are lots of things we can do as friends.” She added.  
Velvet looked at the girl “what you have in mind, Ellie?” she asked.  
Ellie only smiled before she told them what she has in mind, she told the three siblings who listen to her.

\-----------------------------------------------

Rex blinked as he was sitting with his sisters and Ellie eating ice cream after they had pizza and went shopping, he looked to see his sisters were talking to Ellie and asked her lots of questions. Ellie was answering them the best she could.

Velvet then leaned closer to Ellie and whispered something in her ear, Ellie blinked before she looked at Velvet “no.” she said “I don’t think I will do that.” She added.  
“why not?” Velvet said, “it’s fun.” She added.  
“I am young.” Ellie said, “and I don’t think they will allow me in a place like that.” She added.  
Rex looked at Velvet who sighed. Velvet “maybe when you come to visit Galar you can do those things besides ages there doesn’t matter.” She said.  
Ellie shrugged as she took a bite of her ice cream “maybe I will come to visit Galar.” She said, “but to see the types of pokemon there.” She added.  
Rex and Velvet shared a look knowing the girl doesn’t think like them and go back into the hotel room to have sex, Ellie was only to have fun before she went back home.

By Sunset; everyone went to their separate ways; Ellie went back home awhile Rex and her older sisters went back to the hotel.

\-----------------------------

Ellie came back from outside into the house “I am home.” She called out.  
“welcome home Ellie.” A female voice said that belong to Ellie’s babysitter “how your day?” she asked.  
Ellie sat in the armchair and told the redhead about her day and how it went as well as meeting new friends. Ellie told Amber how did defeat nine trainers today and lastly, she defeated three siblings. Amber listened to Ellie until Ellie done telling her about what happened today.  
“It sounded fun for you,” Amber said as she smiled.  
Ellie nodded “it was.” She said as she looked at Amber “what about you, how was your day?” she asked.  
Amber filled Ellie in about her day before Ellie went to take a bath before dinner. After that, they had dinner together.

An hour later; Ellie sat on the couch and watch the telly, she was looking at tv show but it was not interesting.  
Amber came from her bedroom and took a deep breath before she released it “Ellie there is something I need to talk to you about.” She said to get the girl’s attention.  
Ellie turned the telly off “what’s up?” she asked.  
Amber sat next to Ellie as Nona came and sat on Amber’s lap, Amber stroked Nona’s fur before she started to talk “Ellie I am going to go through Island challenges.” She said, “so I won’t be able to babysit you, i call someone to come and babysitting you instead of me.” She added, “I am sorry.” She told her.  
“oh.” Ellies said and she was silent for a while before she broke her silent “well I have something to tell you as well.” She told her.  
“what do you want to tell me, Ellie?” Amber asked.  
“I am going for Islands challenges as well,” Ellie told her.   
“since when you decided to go?” Amber asked.  
“since the time I learn about it, so I go to where to sign up for it and I did all paperwork,” Ellie said.  
Amber looked at her “well then that means we can go together.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “yep.” She smiled.

After that Ellie and Amber talked for a bit before they both went to their bedrooms; Ellie laid awake before she heard her cell phone rang, Ellie picked the cell phone and looked to see it's text message from nurse joy telling her that the pokemon she brought has no trainer as well she relased it to wild again snice it was a wild pokemon.

Ellie put her cell phone back on charger and laid down, she starting at the ceiling till she head a gentle tab against the glass of the window, she got up from her bed and went to the window, she opened up and looked to see the Buizel there "what you are doing here?" she asked him.  
the pokemon made noises, Ellie blinked for a moment "you want to join my team?" she asked him.  
the pokemon nodded as Ellie smiled "wait i will be back." Ellie said before she went to bring a poke ball once she back, she held the poke ball for the Buizel before he jumped and touched it then he went inside the poke ball. Ellie smiled and looked at the poke ball that has the Buizel inside it, she then closed the window and called her newest pokemon out.  
"now snice you are one of my team, i will give a name." Ellie said as she looked at him with smile.  
the pokemon looked at his trainer and waited for her to give him a name, Ellie thought for a moment "i will call you Rohan." she said "do you like your new?" she asked him as she looked at him.  
Rohan smiled and nodded, he made a noise; Ellie hugged him before she called him back to his poke ball. Ellie then went back to bed and laid down soon she fell a sleep.

Next Chapter…………..

If you like to join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link of it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in the Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.
> 
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses.
> 
> Note 2: Rex and his sisters is owned by Roxclone22.
> 
> Note 3: English is the second langue I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.
> 
> Note 4: i want to apologize for not able to upload a new chapter for awhile, the reason for it i was in hospital all that time without able to have anything to connect me to internet snice the doctor feared that i have a nerve damage however it turnout i have vertigo *sigh* i been told it's not something to take it lightly. anyway i hope you enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter Five: Miss Emily and the giving of Tepig.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie is an orphan girl who gets adopted after she was rescued from the plane crash, she is the only survivor of a plane crash.

Ellie was sitting alone in the house; Amber left early in the morning without telling her where she was going, Ellie ate her breakfast after she gave breakfast to her Pokémon after she let them out of their poke ball.  
After breakfast; Ellie cleaned then she went outside after she called all her Pokémon in her poke balls. Ellie was walking on the street and headed to the place where she was training with her Pokémon.  
Ellie spent hours training with her Pokémon before she let them rest under shade, she sat with them as she gave them snacks and water. Ellie took out her cell phone and checked for messages, she found none. Ellie put her cell phone away and looked at the sky.  
A girl came to Ellie “you are a trainer, correct.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “yes.” She answered.  
“good I want to have a Pokémon battle one vs one.” The girl said.  
Ellie nodded as she stood up, she held her poke balls and called her Pokémon back to their poke balls after she told them the break was over.  
Ellie took her place in the small arena and the girl took the opposite side “Let's start.” Ellie said.  
The girl nodded as she held her poke ball out, she called out her Pokémon which was klink, Ellie get out her shiny Eevee.

“klink use shift gear.” The girl told her Pokémon.  
Ellie watched the Pokémon “Aki use swift on Klink.” She said.  
“Klink move out the way and use Gear grind.” The girl called out for her klink, the klink hit Aki on the head. Aki made a pained noise.  
“Aki be careful.” Ellie said ‘this is not good, that a steel Pokémon.’ She thought “are ok Aki?” she asked.  
Aki shook his head before he stood up “vee.” He answered Ellie. Ellie nodded “Aki jump and use Quick attack.” She told her Pokémon.  
Aki’s attack did little damage to steel type Pokémon before Aki got hit by thunder shook, Ellie watched as she saw her Pokémon took hit after another and Ellie called Aki to dodge and move away from the steel type Pokémon. 

Not far from the small arena; a woman has blue eyes and silver hair with purple/pink strips, she dressed in a yellow top, grey light jacket, black pants, black shoes. She was watching the match between Ellie and the girl ‘come on my child, you need to find a way to get your Pokémon to defeat.’ She thought.  
The woman watched Ellie called her Pokémon and gave orders which were paid off as the shiny Eevee move fast and hit the steel type Pokémon before moving away from it and dodged the attacks.  
The shiny Eevee then was hit and was pushed back, it winced “don’t give up, Aki, you can do it.” Ellie encouraged her Pokémon.  
“your normal type Pokémon weak against the steel type.” The girl said as she smirked, “Klink time to end it.” She told her Pokémon.  
“Aki, you can do it I know you can.” Ellie called for her Pokémon “don’t give up Aki.” She cheered for her Pokémon.  
Aki struggled to get on his paws as he started to glow red, he stood on paws and the red glow got stronger.  
“Klink uses flash canon.” The girl told her Pokémon to finish off the shiny Eevee.  
“Aki, watch out,” Ellie warned him.  
As the flash cannon shot at the shiny Eevee that glowed red brighter, Aki jumped out the way before his body covered in flame and moved in high speed and he hit Klink who burned with fire and passed out.  
Aki jumped back and stood proudly as he finally defeated the steel type Pokémon.  
The girl was shocked as she looked at her passed out Pokémon “it cannot be, I was about to win.” She said, “how did your Pokémon do it?” she asked.  
“he learned it on his own.” Ellie said as her shiny Eevee ran to her to jump on her open arms, she hugged “good work Aki.” She said as she smiled.  
The girl nodded as she called her Pokémon back its poke ball then she paid Ellie 900 poke dollar before she walked away. Ellie set her shiny Eevee on the bench as took out the potion, she healed her shiny Eevee fully, she pets him on its and rubbed his ear.  
“Eeviva.” Aki made a happy noise as he enjoyed the treatment Ellie was giving to him.’  
Ellie smiled as she gave Aki a treat as she pets him, Aki was sitting on Ellie’s lap as Ellie looked at the beach ‘it’s a matter for few days before the island's challenges started, once I have done those, I will battle them again to become the champion of Alola region.’ She thought as she looked at the sky.  
Ellie looked to see Aki was about to fall asleep “Aki, I will put you back in your poke ball.” She told Aki, she took out a poke ball that has an Eevee sticker on it, Eevee nodded “Aki return.” She called the Pokémon glowed and went back to its poke ball.  
Ellie looked at Aki’s poke ball ‘I was lucky that Aki learned a fire move own his own.’ She thought ‘but it can very dangerous if I face bigger Pokémon and Aki won't able to defeat them.’ She thought.

The woman who watched the battle approach Ellie, she smiled “Hi dear.” She said.  
Ellie looked up to see a woman with silver hair with purple/pink strips, her eyes were blue, she has white fair skin, she wore the yellow top, grey light jacket, black pants, black shoes and next to her stood a tepig “mind I sit with you?” she asked.  
“Hello.” Ellie said as she looked at the woman and smiled “not at all.” She added.  
The woman sat next to Ellie “my name is Emily Silver.” The woman introduced herself as she smiled gently at Ellie and held her hand out for Ellie “you can call me by Emily.” She told her.  
Ellie smiled “I am Ellie.” She said, “nice to mee you Miss Emily.” She shook the woman’s hand.  
“I watched your battle against Klink.” Emily said, “you were in trouble, but you won it.” She added.  
Ellie nodded as she looked at Aki’s poke ball “I know, if Aki didn’t learn that fire move, I will lose the battle.” She said as she looked down “I don’t want to feel that feeling.” She added.  
Emily understood it she been through losing battles before and she knew Ellie at the beginning she lost two battles before which made her feel that her Pokémon were weak and they will need to train “losing it does make you feel bad, yes but you learn from those loses to become a better trainer.” She added.  
Ellie nodded “yes.” She said, “today I was close to losing one.” She added as she looked at the woman then she smiled “but Aki pull it through, but I don’t want him to get hurt.” She told the woman.  
Emily smiled gently “you love pokemon?” she asked.  
Ellie nodded “yes, I do. They are my friends and partners.” She answered.  
Emily looked at the sky and smiled ‘she is the same as me.’ She thought “I do see them the same way.” She said, “some people find that weird I think that.” She giggled.  
Ellie giggled “been told the same.” She said, “but I don’t care about what they think.” She added before she looked at the tepig and smiled, she held a handout as the Pokémon sniffed her hand before the Pokémon rubbed against Ellie’s hand, Ellie smiled and rubbed the fur, the tepig made a happy noise.  
“you are really good; most people cannot do what you doing to tepig.” Emily said as she looked at Ellie and tepig.  
Ellie looked at Emily and smiled “Pokémon seemed to like me more than the others, I don’t know why.” She said then she looked down, her face was hidden. The tepig noticed Ellie’s reaction then it hopped on her lap before he reached up and licked her tear that came from her eye then it licked Ellie’s cheek and nuzzled her.  
‘Oh, you sweet child.’ Emily thought as she reached and pulled Ellie into a hug “it’s dear.” She said as she comforted Ellie till the girl calmed down, she gently pushed Ellie away as she wiped the girl’s tear ‘I will always be by your side sweet child.’ She thought.  
Ellie sniffled “I am sorry I didn’t mean to cry.” She said as she looked at Emily, she also pet the tepig.  
“It’s ok dear.” Emily smiled a motherly smile as she looked at Ellie.  
Ellie was silent for a bit as she smiled a small smile, she rubbed tepig’s head gently.  
“Ellie, would you like to have tepig join your team, I prefer you have him with you,” Emily told Ellie.  
Ellie was surprised as she looked at the woman “but it’s your Pokémon, I cannot just take him from you.” She said.  
Emily smiled “well tepig is actually an egg I have from breeding my both pokemon; Emboar and ditto.” She said.  
“oh.” Ellie said as she read in a book about breeding pokemon with ditto before.  
“you can have tepig and get him to join your team, it's better I give it to you that I trade him with some trainer that can be an abuser,” Emily said as she looked at Ellie.  
“really? You want to give him to me?” Ellie asked.  
Emily nodded “yes, you can have him.” She told her as she smiled.  
Ellie looked at tepig who was looking between Emily and Ellie “what you think?” she asked the tepig “do you want me to be your trainer?” she asked.  
The tepig smiled and made a happy noise and nodded.  
Emily smiled “well that settles then.” She said, “get a poke ball for him, Ellie.” She told her.  
Ellie nodded and went to get her pack bag from the side awhile Ellie doing that Emily looked at tepig.  
“Tepig please take care of Ellie, I will leave her in your care,” Emily told the tepig who nodded to Emily.

Ellie came back with bag and a poke ball, she sat down next to Emily as she placed a bag on the floor, Ellie held the poke ball for tepig to touch it.  
The tepig just poked it with his nose then it glowed red before he went into the poke ball that belongs to Ellie. Ellie smiled as she looked at tepig “come out.” She called the tepig to come out.  
Ellie smiled and looked down at him “being in my team, you will get a name like everyone in my team. Tepig looked at Ellie waiting for her to give him his new name.

“I will name you Ganon,” Ellie said as she looked at her newest Pokémon.  
Tepig made a happy noise and smiled before running around in a circle, Ellie and Emily smiled.  
“seemed he likes his new name,” Emily said.  
Ellie beamed “yep.” She said, Ellie then took out the rest of her team and called them out; Draco, Fluffy, Rohan, and Lightning came out of their poke balls and Ellie introduced them to Ganon, the five Pokémon were playing with one another as Ellie watched them.  
Emily smiled “say, Ellie, are you going for Islands trials?” she asked.  
Ellie nodded “yes I am going to do that.” She said as she smiled.  
Emily nodded “I see.” She said.  
Ellie looked at her “what about you, Miss Emily?” she asked.  
Emily looked at the girl “sadly I won't, I have some work to do so there no time to go through islands trials.” She told Ellie “anyway if you need help or advice, you ask me.” She said as she took out her cell phone “do you have a cell phone?” she asked.  
Ellie nodded as she took out her own before she and Emily exchanges numbers, Emily then left. Ellie sat with her Pokémon before she called them to start training this time with Ganon joined the training along with Draco, Fluffy, Lightning, and Rohan.

After two hours; Ellie called her Pokémon back to their poke balls, she packed everything and went to the Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon then she went back home, when she returned the house was empty, Ellie decided to take a bath.

Next Chapter…………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in the Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.  
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses.  
> Note 2: Rex and his sisters is owned by Rexclone22.  
> Note 3: English is the second langue I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.  
> If you like to join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link of it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


	6. Chapter Six: The First Step to the Journey and the first challenge then onward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie is an orphan girl who gets adopted after she was rescued from the plane crash, she is the only survivor of a plane crash.

The day was finally coming; Ellie did double-checking on the pack to see if she got everything, she nodded to herself as she carried her bag, she made sure she has her cell phone, her wallet and her challenge passport with her as well her Pokémon, she left her bedroom and closed the door, she looked to see Amber was in the living room and has her bag with her.

Amber looked at Ellie’s way “are you ready?” she asked Ellie.

Ellie nodded “yep.” She said as she stepped through the door followed by Amber and Amber’s Pokémon Nona.

The two left the house with their Pokémon team and locked the house before they went to Melemel Island, they took a boat to reach the first stop for the first challenge which will be starting tomorrow.

It took them few hours to reached the island, once the boat stopped at the docks area, Ellie and Amber got off the boat and headed to the first trail which Ellie was ready for it, Amber looked at Ellie “are you sure you want to get the first trail instead of resting at the inn?” she asked.

Ellie nodded “yes, I am ready.” She told her as Ellie went to trail captain Ilima after took direction from the people. Ellie went first into Verdant Cavern, she went into the trail and it wasn’t long before Ellie came out with Normalium Z Crystal.  
The sexy redhead went in next however it took a longer time than Ellie but she able to get her own Normalium Z Crystal and the sun was setting.  
Ellie and her babysitter Amber went to closet Inn to rest so tomorrow they will go and challenge Hala the Kahuna of Melemele Island.

When Morning came; Ellie and Amber woke up and they got ready to challenge the Kahuna, Ellie and Amber reached to the place where Hala was, Ellie was the first one to get to challenge Hala the Kahuna of Melemele Island, it didn’t take long before Ellie finished the match with him and earn the second crystal and did learn the Z move. Ellie came out of the place as she smiled, she looked at Amber and told her she won the match against Hala.  
Amber was next as she went against Hala however she nearly lost the match but she pulled it through and won it, she also got the Z crystal and learn the Z move. When she came out, she told Ellie that she won the match as well.

Ellie smiled and told her it’s time to get to the next island and go through the trails then the challenges, Amber nodded as she and Ellie went to the dock and took a boat to the next island.

Ellie finished every trial and went through the challenge and defeat the Kahunas easily, she even earned the title of Alolan tidal wave because of her style in battle, her Pokémon are getting stronger and some were evolved. Ellie even got a new Pokémon that was a female rilou with blue eyes instead of red, Ellie nicknamed her by Asami.

Ellie and Amber went through the next island and didn’t last long before Ellie only have two Kahuna to challenge but first, she needed to try herself on Royal battle matches and Ellie took a turn awhile Amber was sat to cheer for Ellie awhile Amber’s Pokémon Nona was telling her trainer was happen at the royal battle matches.

Ellie able to knock out the other three trainers Pokémon without any problem which was odd for a young girl to do that. Ellie smiled as she looked at her emboar “Ganon, take that Pokémon out.” She said.

Ganon obeyed his trainer and did knock out the last Pokémon at the arena which was way weaker than Ganon as well the other Pokémon type was weak against the fire type.

After the match; Ellie claimed her rewards for the royal battle as well her pictures were taken by fans. Ellie then joined Amber before they both went to a restaurant to have lunch. Ellie then went to the closest Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon as well as getting items she needed. Once she done, she went back to the inn to her room to rest for the day.

Ellie and Amber stayed another day to rest before heading to the next trail and challenge, Ellie ended up facing the Skull team and help a girl from getting her Pokémon were about to get stolen from her by the Skull team.

Ellie found out that she was interested in females as she liked the girl that she helped her against the Skull team. Ellie returned to her room as she stayed her for the rest of the day before she came out and went to Amber’s room to talk to her about what in Ellie’s mind.

The next morning; Ellie and Amber too the boat to the next island where new trails and challenges await them. Ellie watched the sea as she enjoyed the weather as well she nearly going to make her dream to reality.

Next Chapter…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in the Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past aslo want to apologize for short chapter.
> 
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses.  
> Note 2: Rex and his sisters are owned by Roxclone22.  
> Note 3: English is the second langue I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.
> 
> If you like to join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link of it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


	7. Chapter Seven: Drop out & Ellie Solo Challenge the Kahuna of Akala Island.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie is an orphan girl who gets adopted after she was rescued from the plane crash, she is the only survivor of a plane crash.

Ellie was walking with Amber heading to Diglett’s Tunnel after she and Amber finished the trails of three captains earning more Z Crystals as well as learning new moves. Ellie giggled at something that Amber said before she stopped “Amber we got a trouble.” She said.  
“Skull team?” Amber asked.  
Ellie nodded “yep, those grunts are useless.” She said as she was ready to take the skull team solo, but Amber decided to join the match awhile Nona acting as her eyes.  
Ellie finished the skull team member who challenges her since she knew what kind of Pokémon they have, Amber, did defeat the other member of the Skill team before the two members ran off.  
Ellie and Amber looked at the entrance of Diglett’s Tunnel before they went in, they found some people there who challenge them in a match and both Ellie and Amber defeated them and then they went to their way to the existence of the Diglett’s Tunnel but before they were able to leave.  
Amber tripped and fell over by a diglett who came of its hole and cause Amber to trip over it, Amber tried to get up but her ankle hurt her so much, Ellie helped her to get up. Nona did inform her trainer about Diglett who looked pissed because of Amber.  
Ellie was about to get Fluffy out to deal with Diglett but was stopped by Amber “No Ellie, I will deal with it.” The redhead babysitter told Ellie.  
Ellie sighed “ok.” She stepped back as Amber took out her Pokémon to deal with the wild diglett and watched the battle. Amber defeated the wild diglett and captured it. After that Ellie helped Amber to get out of the cave after Ellie defeated the trainers there, she then reached a town where she ran into Olivia who the Kahuna of the island.  
Olivia came to them after she saw the sexy redhead was limping awhile walking, she even used the girl’s shoulder to support herself so she able to walk “are you alright?” she asked them.  
Ellie stopped and Amber did the same, Ellie nodded “yes but Amber is hurt.” She said as she looked at the redhead woman then she looked at the Kahuna of the island.  
Olivia nodded as she helped the pair before she told Amber to sit down, Amber did with a little help, Olivia checked the ankle “this looks bad, she needs medical attention in the hospital.” She said.  
Ellie nodded as she looked at Amber, Amber sighed as she looked at Olivia’s way “how we can do that?” she asked.  
Olivia smiled “I will call the hospital to send the flying ambulance.” She said as she looked at the two “wait here.” She said as she went inside a shop then she came out after a while “they are in the way.” She told the two who nodded.

\-----------------------------------------

At the hospital….

After the doctor saw Amber and called for an x-ray for her ankle, it appeared that Amber has a broken ankle thanks to wild Diglett who was now captured in a poke ball. The doctor also informed both Amber and Ellie that Amber will take a few months till her broken ankle heals however she won't able to go on the island challenge. The doctor excused herself before she went to check other patients.  
Ellie looked at Amber who was in deep thought, none of them spoken yet, Amber took a deep breath and looked at Ellie “I guess I won’t be able to go through the challenges of the island.” She said as she tried to smile “it seemed it’s only you will go alone for the rest.” She added.  
Ellie looked at the redhead “what about you?” she asked.  
Amber sighed “I will in hospital for a few days then I will go back home.” She said, “with a broken ankle, I won’t go with you.” She told her.  
Ellie nodded “you are dropping out of the island challenges.” She said as she looked at her.  
Amber nodded as silence fell between them again “Ellie, what are you thinking?” she asked.  
“about many things,” Ellie answered as she was trying to figure out to go with her dream or stay with Amber. Ellie has to choose between them, it took her sometimes to release that she didn’t’ want to drop out and she wanted to get her dream to be real. She didn’t want to feel that she was not worth like how she adopted family treats her. Ellie didn’t want to be controlled by her own fears.  
“Ellie?”  
Ellie snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Amber “what is it Amber?” she asked.  
“What are you going to do?” Amber asked.  
Ellie sighed “it’s hard to choose, I am torn between wanting to stay with you or go through the challenges.” She said, “I don’t want to be selfish sometimes, I don’t want to give up on my dream.” She added, she then stood up “I will be back, I need some fresh air.” She added as she left the room.  
Amber looked at her seeing Pokémon Nona and she asked her Pokémon; Nona told her trainer the look that Ellie has before Ellie left the room.

\--------------------------------------

Ellie came out the doors of the hospital as she walked away from it, she stood under a tree as she sighed ‘it’s hard to choose that… I don’t want to be selfish but also I don’t want to give up on one of my dreams.’ She thought ‘but what about Amber?’ she shook her head as she sighed, she rested her head against the tree, and she sighed heavily. Ellie didn’t notice that someone she knew was approaching her till her name was called.

“Ellie?” a female voice belonged to Emily who called Ellie’s name.  
Ellie turned to look at the woman “Ms. Emily.” She said as she tried to smile.

Emily smiled but then she saw the girl’s face “Ellie, what’s wrong?” she asked as she saw the girl’s face and something were troubling her. Emily knew something was upsetting Ellie “Ellie let's sit down and talk of what is troubling you.” She added.

Ellie nodded as she and Emily walked to the bench and sat down, Emily sat down with Ellie, she waited for Ellie to started to talk.

Ellie sighed and told Emily what did happen earlier and how did Amber got hurt and how she will be unable to go with her through the rest of the challenges because of her broken ankle.  
Ellie fisted her hands that were on her knees “I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to leave Amber behind and go through the challenges.” She said as she tightened her eyes after she closed them “I don’t want to be selfish but at the same time I don’t want to give up on one of my dreams.” She said as her voice shook “it’s hard to choose.” She added.

Emily listened to every word that Ellie said as she looked at the troubled girl, she sighed “Ellie.” She called the girl “Listen I know it’s hard, but you need to choose the right thing, the right that you need to do.” She said, “the woman you called her Amber is a big girl, she can take care of herself, she also does have her Pokémon to help her.” She said, “but if you choose that, are you willing to give up your dream?” she asked.  
Ellie was thinking then she looked at her “I don’t want to give up on my dreams.” She said, “I don’t know that I will do it next year.” She added.  
Emily looked ahead “once I had to deal with the same thing as you, I was torn between staying back or go to make my dream comes true.” She said, “It was hard to choose.” She added.  
“Ms. Emily, what you end up doing?” Ellie asked.  
“I went through it and make my dream real; I didn’t give up.” Emily said as she looked at Ellie “I was older than you when I had to choose.” She added.  
Ellie looked at “what happens after that?” she asked.  
“I choose to follow my dream.” Emily said, “I know if someone loves me, they will encourage me to go after my dream not to be held back.” She added as she smiled.  
Ellie seemed to be thinking then she smiled “you are right,” she said, “I don’t want to think that I give up on my dreams.” She added as she stood up and looked at Emily “thank you, Ms. Emily.” She beamed.  
Emily smiled “you are welcome, Ellie.” She said as she watched the girl went back into the hospital, Emily looked at the sky ‘she has the same fire I have when I was young.’ She thought ‘she will never give up.’ She stood up and walked away.

\---------------------------------------------------

After Ellie talked with Amber about her choice to go on and on her own for the rest of the challenges, Amber nodded, she smiled, and encourage Ellie to go on.

Later; Ellie approached Olivia the Kahuna of Islands, Ellie kept in mind she will choose Fluffy and Draco for her battle with Olivia however the battle with Olivia was very easy and Ellie did defeat all Olivia’s Pokémon just by using Fluffy only.

Olivia smiled as she was defeated by Ellie, she called her Pokémon as she watched the girl hugged Fluffy after winning the battle.  
“well done, Ellie.” The Kahuna said as she walked to Ellie, she stood a few steps away from the silver-haired girl.  
Ellie smiled as she let go of Fluffy “thanks, Ms. Olivia.” She said.  
Olivia looked at Ellie before she gave her the Rock Z crystal “Ellie I will give Rock Z Crystal.” She said as she handed it to Ellie.  
Ellie took it as she smiled “thanks.” She said as she added the Rock Z crystal on the collection that showed how far she went.  
“also, will teach you the Z move for it.” Olivia said, “watch closely and memorize it.” She added.  
Ellie nodded as she watched Olivia who taught her the z move to use the Rock Z crystal and she memorized it after that Ellie thanked Olivia before she headed to the next island. Olivia watched the girl and smiled.

Ellie moved to the next island challenge; she must deal with the Skull team who took over the city as their headquarters after defeating them and their leader as well taken Bug Z crystal and learned the move from the leader. Ellie went to face the captain of the trail and the Kahuna.

Next Chapter ……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in the Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.  
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses.  
> Note 2: Rex and his sisters is owned by Rexclone22.  
> Note 3: English is the second langue I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.  
> If you like to join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link of it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


	8. Chapter Eight: Champion of Alola Region.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ellie is an orphan girl who gets adopted after she was rescued from the plane crash, she is the only survivor of a plane crash.

Ellie the Alola tidal wave defeated the last Kahuna and earned the crystal as well she has her full team of six Pokémon. Ellie was heading to where the league will be and on the way Ellie met other trainers who also gave Ellie Z crystals as a gift before Ellie headed up on the snowy mountain as she went up, the weather was cold thankfully she was wearing clothes to help her going through the cold weather of the mountain, she went through a cave and face some Pokémon there as well other trainers.

Ellie shivered as she finally able to leave the cave and moved up to the mountain, it took hours as she finally reached the place where the league will be, the sun was setting as she headed to the Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon and to get rest.

Ellie made sure her Pokémon were healed and rest, she laid on bed after she set time to wake up tomorrow to prepare before she went to final battle, she was nervous but then she heard her cell phone rang, she answered to find out it’s was Emily who called her, Emily talked to Ellie and told her to relax and she will do fine. With encouragement from Emily to helped Ellie to relax and went to sleep after she ended the call with Emily.

When morning came; Ellie woke up and prepared herself for league, she did make sure she has everything she needed and fully stock with items she needed. She then left the room and went to dining hall, she ate her breakfast and feed her Pokémon their breakfasts.

After breakfast; there are some trainers who will go for the league however all of them lost and leave, it was Ellie's turn to go inside the main arena and she faced the Kahunas and captain as well the professor. Ellie defeated every single one of them showing why she was called by Alola tidal wave and won the championship.  
After the ceremony of her becoming the champion of the Alola region, she started her duties and her being well-known face in all over Alola region. Whenever Ellie visit any island, people gather around her to take her signature on her photo or the people taking a picture with her, she even went to other events and help around the islands both trainers and Pokémon alike.  
The Kahuna requested Ellie’s help from time to time and Ellie answered them and went to help them whenever there are troubles.  
Ellie held the title of Alola champion for two years or so and defeated every trainer who came to challenge her for the title. Ellie’s adoptive parents were watching every news about Ellie and used that to make money like they always do.

When the next islands challenge to start, Ellie found out that there was a girl who was going through it and she won her matches. Ellie started to find out, she has a feeling toward the girl more of her being interested in the female.

Ellie went to visit Emily one day to talk as well taking her advice from her of what Ellie wanted her help some reason Ellie did that because she was comfortable with Emily instead, she goes to Amber; her ex-baby sitter even she still visiting Amber from time to time whenever she has free time to drop by her home.

\-------------------------------

One day; Ellie was called to deal with something odd that been report on one of the island that was where wild Pokémon living, the fishermen noticed the odd event happening there and reported it even the Kahunas went to this island to deal with whatever was causing the odd thing. However, they couldn’t find what was causing the odd event was it a Pokémon or was it someone was testing things on the islands, they couldn’t find any trace of it. The Kahunas called for Ellie’s help to deal with an odd events that keeps on happening in those islands.

Ellie looked at Hala and Olivia “are you sure you couldn’t find what was causing it?” she asked as soon as the boat docked at a nearby old dock.  
Hala nodded “we were sure.” He said “nothing was there when we reached the place.” he added.  
Olivia showed the images to Ellie who looked at them; one picture after another after she fixed the pictures, she gave them back to Olivia “that is an odd one however this damage can be done with electric type Pokémon but what kind of electric-type Pokémon that can have that huge damage.” She wondered.

Ellie was thinking about what kind of Pokémon was ‘it could a legendary Pokémon that people are not aware of it yet.’ She thought while both Hala and Olivia talking.

Later that day and the campsite was up; Ellie decided to take a walk as she took her Pokémon team with her and her pack bag, she went deeper into the thick jungle. She saw many Pokémon there but none of them can cause that kind of damage that Ellie saw in the pictures.

As Ellie went deeper into the jungle, it becomed thicker and thicker, Ellie then stopped as she heard behind the tall grass, she stood for a moment to listen but when she heard nothing she started to walk again.

Ellie was walking more and more finally she reached the place that has an opening area as well it has a waterfall, Ellie looked more closely to see a cave behind the waterfall ‘could it be there a Pokémon living there?’ she thought ‘it’s not wise to come near that.’ She thought knowing that Pokémon that live in the cave will be rock type.

Ellie sat on a rock staring at the water that till she heard steps coming closer to her, she has her hand ready on one of the poke ball but she didn’t move from her spot, she stayed till she saw a reflection of something on the water, it was standing to her left and on the rock. Ellie can tell it was odd-looking Pokémon.  
A feline Pokémon by the look of it, its fur has three colors; yellow, black, and blue but she never has seen anything like it, she saw many types of Pokémon from the books but this was the first type she saw this one.  
Ellie heard it made a sound of pain, she looked at it to see it walking towards the cave, it winced as it looked hurt badly ‘it needs help.’ She thought as she went with only her feelings led her to help the odd-looking Pokémon and without fear, she took slow steps towards the cave.  
“Hello.” Ellie called out “I am sorry to come close to your home, but I cannot turn back and walk away after seeing you hurt.” She added, she stopped and listened.

Ellie heard a soft rumble from the odd Pokémon as well she felt something that the Pokémon was not hostile to her “can I come closer to see if I can help you?” she asked, she waited till she felt it again this time the Pokémon looked at her as it’s pair of glowing blue eyes looking at her.

Ellie nodded as she took slow steps and walked into the cave, her blue eyes gently glow as she could see in the dark, she looked to see where it was sitting, Ellie kneeled down next to it as she checked the wounds “those are deep as well some are caused by a fire type Pokémon” She said, “no wonder why you feel pain.” She added, she reached from the hyper potion, but she pulled her hand away as soon she heard a growl.  
Ellie looked at the Pokémon “sorry about that but I am getting a healing potion to heal your wounds.” She told it.

The Pokémon made a soft rumble noise before it let Ellie do what she was doing but it kept watching her closely. Ellie pulled a max potion and full restore, she used full restore first then the max potion healing the odd Pokémon fully. When that was done; Ellie got up on her feet and started to walk towards the entrance of the cave.

The odd Pokémon made some noises that made Ellie looking at it, she smiled “oh no, I won’t do that, I am not like those who try to hurt you.” She said, “you were hurt, and I helped you that’s all.” With that Ellie left the place and never came near the place where she found the odd-looking Pokémon.

A few days later; Ellie, Hala, and Olivia did leave the island and went back to Melemele Island, Olivia took a boat and went back to Akala island awhile Ellie went back to Mount Lanakila.

\---------------------------------------------

Ellie was reading a book about all legendary Pokémon in every region she brought earlier from the bookstore, she then found out something; there was information about the feline odd-looking Pokémon that Ellie helped months ago, Ellie found out that it was Zeraora; the thunderclap Pokémon. Ellie read what it was written about it as well as a rare type of Pokémon that it was hard to find one. Ellie decided to keep seeing that Pokémon a secret since it was a rare Pokémon and there are bad people who won’t hesitate to use that Pokémon for bad things if they got their hands on it.

Ellie got off her chair and went to the window, she looked at the night sky which was clear ‘I will keep it safe.’ She thought as she was unaware of what the future will hold for Ellie and her Pokémon.

Next Chapter……...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in the Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.
> 
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses.
> 
> Note 2: Rex and his sisters is owned by Rexclone22.
> 
> Note 3: English is the second language for me so I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.
> 
> If you like to join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link of it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


	9. Chapter Nine: The Aftermath and The Legendary Zeraora joins the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At beginning of this chapter, there will mention two characters having sex and more of Ellie saw them. the idea of those two characters having sex was suggested by Rexclone22.

Ellie decided to take some days off, she decided to go and visit Amber, it been an awhile since she saw her, she called her taxi Charizard and took a flight towards the house where she used to live with Amber, she knew Amber still in the house. Once Ellie reached the house, she landed before she told the taxi Charizard to back to the taxi place, the Charizard nodded and flew away.

Ellie went to the front door and unlocked the door; the house was dark; Ellie wondered if Amber was outside. She went inside and close the door, she walked towards her bedroom but stop when she heard some noises coming from Amber’s bedroom.

Ellie blinked as she noticed the door was a little ajar, she heard the sounds again ‘what is going on?’ she thought ‘is Amber hurt or in pain?’ she wondered as she started to walk towards the ajar door ‘I will just look to see if she needs help.’ She thought as she looked from the ajar door, Ellie was shocked at what she saw. She saw Amber was having sex with Rex ‘what in the…’ she backed away from the door ‘I need to get out of here.’ She moved toward the door making sure not to make any noises, she opened the front door and closed it.  
Ellie started to run down on the sidewalk as fast as she could and far away from the house, she kept running till she stopped at the park, she panted as she sat on a bench at the park. She started to take deep breaths till her breathing back to normal.

Ellie ran her hand through her hair as she didn’t think she will see that. She blushed as she shook her head to clear it from the image that was in her mind. Ellie stood up as she called Draco the Dragonite and flew towards Akala island.

\-------------------------------------------

A year and a half passed….

Ellie’s world fallen apart as she lost everything, she lost her title as champion, she lost her home, her family kicked her out and disowned taking the house they gave it to her, they told her they no longer seeing their daughter. The girl she loved did mock her and used Ellie.

Ellie was walking under the rain as she was soaked from the rain as she wondered the street, she was in deep shock how everything fell apart, everything she worked for was gone now. Ellie her heartbroken; she didn’t notice she reached the park before she fell on her knees, she started to sob for hours there before she felt a hand on her shoulder an umbrella above her to keep the rain from soaking her more.

“Ellie what are you doing here?” the woman who has sliver hair with pink and purple stirps and blue eyes asked.  
Ellie turned to look at the woman, her tears were falling from her eyes and were running down on her cheeks “Ms. Emily.” She said as she stood up and threw herself on Emily’s open arm.

Emily hugged the girl closely “shhh it’s ok Ellie.” She said gently and in a motherly tone, Emily didn’t care about her clothes getting soaked from hugging Ellie “come on let’s get out of the rain.” She added as she looked at Ellie and wiped Ellie’s tears.

Ellie sniffed and nodded before Emily led Ellie away, they both walked to the hotel where Emily was staying.

At the hotel….

Ellie was sitting on the couch after she took a hot shower to warm up, she wore a bathrobe and a towel was around her hair, she has a mug of hot cocoas and she took a sip. Emily was on the phone talking to someone about some business matters however Ellie didn’t listen to any of them.  
Emily ended the call and looked at Ellie's poor girl.’ She thought as she went and sat on the couch opposite Ellie “how are you feeling Ellie? Do you feel better?” she asked as she took her coffee mug and took a sip from it.

Ellie sighed “a little bit.” She said as she looked at her mug.

Emily looked at her and smiled gently “if you want to talk about what happened, I am here to listen to you, Ellie.” She said, “and it will make you feel better.” She added.

Ellie was in deep thought then nodded “okay, I will tell you.” She said. Ellie started to tell Emily what happened and how everything fell all at once, how the girl she has a crush on her was using her to take her title as well she rejected Ellie’s feelings toward her, how she mocked Ellie. Her adopt family kicked her out and disowned as well taking the house from her and left her in the street. Amber her babysitter did not pick Ellie’s call and her phone was out of service or close.

When Ellie done telling me what happened “I didn’t know what to do, I feel everything I have is simply gone.” Ellie said as she started to tear up again, Ellie wiped her tears as she took a sip of her hot cocoa mug.

Emily listened to every word that Ellie said, Emily sighed ‘she lost everything, no wonder why she looked, broken heart.’ She thought “look Ellie you can stay here however in three days I will leave the Alola region and go back to Galar.” She told her.

“oh, I see,” Ellie said.  
“I will pay a week for the suite.” Emily offered that to Ellie.  
“I cannot let you do that,” Ellie said.

Emily smiled “don’t worry Ellie, clearly, you need some time to calm down and think.” She said, “maybe you can come to Galar if you like.” Emily added, “you can have a new fresh start, think about it.” She told Ellie.  
Ellie nodded as she was thinking about what Emily said and found out she needed to start a fresh new beginning, turning a new leaf.

Later that evening; Ellie and Emily spent the night talking and watching the telly, Ellie asked Emily about the Galar region. Ellie smiled and answered Ellie’s questions before it was bedtime for Ellie since Ellie started to yawn.  
“come on Ellie, it’s time for bed,” Emily told Ellie before both went to bed which was a king-sized bed.  
Three days later; Emily left the hotel after informing that Ellie will stay in the suit and pay poke money worth for a week before she headed to the airport and took her flight back to the Galar region.

Emily did write her phone number and address at Galar for Ellie in case Ellie decided to come to the Galar region, she looked at it before she put it inside a special protected case against water and fire along with other important documents for Ellie in that case before she put it back in her pack bag.

Ellie stayed in a hotel for a week before she left, Ellie started to wander off and around the islands challenging and battling other trainers as well as helping the Pokémon that needed help. Ellie didn’t need any Pokémon to catch since she has some in Pokémon bank.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ellie went to the island where she met wild Zeraora after she overheard that some people were trying to capture it and then sell it to whoever willing to pay poke money that worth as it’s a price, Ellie felt sick when she heard that she decided to get on a boat and headed to that island.

Hours later; Ellie was on that island as she was causing troubles to those Pokémon hunters and threw them tricks if they found pawprint belong to wild Zeraora. Ellie made it harder for the Pokémon hunters this kept happening for over two weeks causing the Pokémon hunters to leave as they got bored of their useless hunt trip and went back to where they came from, Ellie watched all the Pokémon hunters leave before she went back the open area that has waterfall “it’s safe to come out, those hunters are gone.” She told the wild Zeraora.  
Zeraora came out Ellie and nodded to Ellie, Ellie smiled “I will take my leave now.” She said as she turned to leave but she stopped by the wild Zeraora who suddenly was standing in front of her.  
Ellie blinked “what is going on?” she asked, “is something you want?” she added.  
The wild Zeraora made several noises and soft numbles before it pointed at Ellie’s poke balls that has Ellie’s team in it.   
Ellie nodded “I see, you want to join my team?” she asked.

The wild Zeraora nodded as it looked at Ellie and smiled in a feline way. Ellie smiled and nodded “ok then.” She said as she took out an ultra-poke ball and press the button, she held the ultra-poke ball for the wild Zeraora.

The wild zeraora touched it with its paw before it glowed in red and then went inside the ultra-poke ball that Ellie held it out. She looked at the ultra-poke ball and smiled and Ellie called her newest Pokémon out “welcome to my team.” She said, “I give you a name, is that ok with you?” she asked.  
Zeraora nodded as it looked at Ellie, Ellie looked around her new pokemon and noticed the odd thing about it “oh, that is interesting.” She said as she lightly blushed, she cleared her throat before she looked at Zeraora “I will call you Korra.” She said as she held her hand out as she rubbed Korra’s furry cheek, Ellie smiled as Korra nuzzled Ellie’s hand.

“From now on, you are a part of my team and family, Korra.” Ellie said before she called her other Pokémon out, she introduced them to Korra and Korra to them, Ellie smiled as all her Pokémon were friendly with one another awhile Ellie started to make foods for all her Pokémon to eat as well as her own.

At night; Ellie’s Pokémon were back to their poke balls as they were sleeping in their poke ball, Ellie laid on her bedroll in the cave and fallen asleep but before she slept, she kept her team close to her.

The next morning; Ellie fixed her hair and washed her face, she then packed her things, she made sure she has everything as well her belt that has her team on it, she smiled at Ultra poke ball that has Korra in it “well it’s time to have some more adventure and matches.” She said as she took out the poke ball that has her Dragonite and called him out. Ellie climbed on her dragon Pokémon’s back before they took off.

Next Chapter…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in the Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.
> 
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses.
> 
> Note 2: Rex and his sisters is owned by Rexclone22.
> 
> Note 3: English is the second language for me so I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.
> 
> If you want to talk or have suggestions for Ellie's you can join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link to it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


	10. Chapter Ten: Goodbye Alola Region and Turn A New Leaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this story is the beginning of Ellie's story and her life in the Alola region this before she goes to Alola and meets Kassi and others in the Galar region. how this story will be short one only a few chapters just to full the blanks of Ellie's past.
> 
> Note 1: Amber is owned by CrisisofInfiniteMisses.
> 
> Note 2: Rex and his sisters is owned by Rexclone22.
> 
> Note 3: English is the second language for me so I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.

Its been a month or so since Korra joined Ellie’s Pokémon team; Ellie did rent a room at the inn to stay in it awhile she looked for jobs to take and to earn poke money from defeating other trainers in matches or doing temporary works like a helper in Pokémon nursery for farming or delivery.

One day; Ellie was working as a temporary helper at nursery; she been taking this job to learn about breeding Pokémon, and she has already ideas how that happen now she was blushing as odd ideas were forming after seeing Pokémon breeding with one another.

Ellie sighed as her shift was over, but her mind kept going back to idea of breeding as well how it will be if she, she shook her head to clear her mind ‘by arcus what I am thinking.’ She thought as she blushed ‘people will think I am disgusting and freak if I think about doing that.’ She sighed as she went back to the inn room, she rented.

Its been a few weeks; Ellie was in deep thought as she sighed ‘it is useless to stay here; things are getting even worse. The Pokémon nursing no longer calls my help even none one call me to take a job for delivery or farm helper.’ She sighed ‘something is up.’ She thought as she stood up and looked at the window as it was raining outside.

“I need a new fresh start, staying here in Alola is not working well.” Ellie whispered to herself, she went to her pack bag and took out that special case, she opened it up and took a notebook, she opened and went through pages till she found what she was looking for ‘Galar…. That can it.’ She thought ‘I need to get a flight ticket to the Galar region.’ She said as she called a traveling agency and speak to a person there. She did get a one-way flight to Galar after she has done, she said to the person there, she will come and pay for her ticket and take it.

Ellie did pack her things and she made sure she got everything, she then called Emily and talked to her before she informed her that she is coming to Galar, the day after tomorrow, she told her the time when her plane will arrive to Galar as well the number of the flight, Emily smiled and told her that she will be there to pick her up. After the call ended; Ellie went to sleep for tomorrow she has some things to do as well making sure her team will be able to leave for Galar without any trouble.

The next morning; Ellie was busy working to get the documents ready so she can leave for Galar with all her Pokémon as well as going through are things to be done, once she was done with that, she went to the traveling agency with documents that were needed to travel after two hours; she left the traveling agency with her plane ticket and permission letter with her. Ellie returned to the inn to rest for the night and tomorrow she will be off to the airport at 10 am and her flight will be off at 1 pm. 

\-----------------------------------

Ellie left the inn and paid her day the stayed, she headed to the airport, once she was there she has gone through the checkout points and has all her bag taken for her except her pack bag, she went to in the airport heading the hall where the flight will be boarded into a plane that heading to the Galar, she even ask the officer there to confirm it. Awhile Ellie waited for the flight, she has a phone call from Olivia who found out that Ellie was leaving Alola region, they talked some more of Olivia ended the call to get some things to attend as Kahuna of the island. 

When the flight boarding time came; Ellie took the line to get to the plane along with other passengers. The flight hostess showed Ellie where her seat was before she went to check other passengers. Ellie sat down on her seat which was by the window.

After sometimes the plane took off and flew at the clear sky; Ellie looked one last time at Alola region ‘goodbye Alola region.’ She thought before she pulled the window laid down and leaned back on her sea.

In seven hours and a half; she will arrive at new places to go, new Pokémon to see and new adventure, and a new beginning awaits for Ellie in the Galar region. Ellie dozed off at beginning of the flight, but she woke up after an hour, she read a book till the meals were served.

The rest of the flight; Ellie did spend it reading a book or playing a video game or watching a movie. When the plane reached the Galar region and landed at Galar international airport; the passengers left the plane as they collected their bags, Ellie did the same as she walked heading the check points in the airport, Ellie smiled as she saw Emily who smiled and waved to her.  
Emily mentioned to her she will wait for her outside, Ellie nodded and smiled. Ellie followed the other passengers who exit the airport, Ellie saw Emily as she walked to her, Emily pulled Ellie into a hug. Ellie hugged her before they both let go of each other before Emily led Ellie towards her car.

Once they were in the car, Emily started the engine and drove away, the two talked all the way towards the hotel since Ellie did ask to be driven into one for her staying there which will be for a week or so; Ellie saw the flyer for the Champion league, Ellie thought to go for it.

Emily smiled as she saw that look “I see you want to go through the challenge.” She said.

Ellie nodded “yes.” She said as she smiled.

“well its won't start in two weeks meanwhile I will take into a tour around the city and show ways to go around to the other cities.” Emily said, “but be careful.” She added.

Ellie nodded as she looked around as they passed shops, streets, and other places heading to the hotel. Once they arrived there, Emily pulled over the car and she got out, Ellie did the same as she got her pack bag and her bag, they both got into the hotel so Ellie checked in and rest from her long flight so tomorrow Emily will take Ellie and gave her a tour.

Emily then gave Ellie a new rotom phone which as blue to Ellie as a welcome gift, Ellie took it and thank Emily for the gift, Emily told her she saved her own number in Ellie’s new rotom phone, they said goodbye and they will be meeting tomorrow morning at 10 am.

Ellie nodded before she took the lift to the floor where her room will be, once she found her room, she unlocked it and went inside it, she closed and locked the door, the room which it turns out it was a suit it has a small kitchen and it has a bathroom as well living room area.  
Ellie laid on the bed as she was tired, she got up and took a shower once she has done, she dressed out in pajamas as soon as she laid on the bed, she fell asleep with smile and tomorrow will be a new day and beginning of new adventures.

End of Tales of Orphan Story….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who was reading the story, I hope you enjoy it. this only the first story for Ellie.
> 
> If you want to talk or have suggestions for Ellie's story you can join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link to it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


End file.
